O Casamento
by Dreaminit
Summary: Lois e Clark vão a um casamento e se divertem bastante.


Eu pretendia fazer essa fic a mais curta possível, mas como eu vou escrevendo e as idéias vão surgindo, eu não posso freá-las, não é mesmo? Mas, também não ficou muito grande não. Espero que gostem, ou melhor, amem!

nem um pouco pretensiosa

**Sinopse:** Clark e Lois vão a um casamento juntos e se divertem bastante.

O casamento parecia perfeito. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar, a tarde estava linda, o tempo estava bom e os passarinhos cantavam. O casamento só não estava perfeito (ainda) por um detalhe. Onde estava a noiva? Todos a esperavam ansiosos. Ela já estava com mais de uma hora de atraso. O noivo, nervoso, toda hora olhava para o relógio e andava no altar, de um lado para o outro.

"Calma, ela já vem! Não fique tão preocupado." A mãe do noivo disse um segundo antes de um carro vermelho frear bruscamente na entrada do lugar.

Para a supresa de todos, quem dirigia o carro era a noiva e não o pai da noiva ou um motorista, como de costume. Como o carro era conversível, dava para ver a noiva reclamando e gesticulando alguma coisa com o pai. Quando ela bateu a porta do carro, prendeu a ponta do vestido.

"Grrr!" A noiva rosnou e todos que já estavam lá riram.

"Minha filha, não fique nervosa..."

"Não estou, papai. Não estou!" Ela disse rápido para o pai. "1,2,3,4..." Ela contou até 10 em seus pensamentos. "Não posso ficar nervosa agora, afinal esse é o dia da minha vida!"

A noiva respirou fundo e deixou brotar um sorriso em seu rosto. Ajeitou os cabelos e melhorou a postura. O pai caminhou até ela e lhe deu o braço. Todos se levantaram e o noivo, ao vê-la, sorriu e ficou ainda mais nervoso.

**"Maybe it's intuition**

**But some things you just don't question**

**Like in your eyes**

**I see my future in an instant**

**And there it goes**

**I think I've found my best friend**

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**

**But I believe"**

**"Talvez seja intuição**

**Mas algumas coisas você apenas não questiona**

**Como em seus olhos**

**Eu vi meu futuro em um instante**

**E lá está**

**Eu acho que encontrei meu melhor amigo**

**Eu sei que isso pode soar um pouco louco**

**Mas eu acredito"**

Enquanto a noiva dava os primeiros passos no tapete vermelho, um cantor de igreja cantava "I Knew I Loved You" do Savage Garden. Algumas pessoas já choravam e a noiva tentava não chorar também, tudo para se mostrar forte diante daquela situação, como era de seu feitio. Ela olhava para todas aquelas pessoas, poucas na verdade, e sentia que todos desejavam a sua felicidade.

**"I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life"**

**"Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar**

**Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida**

**Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer**

**E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida"**

À medida em que ia chegando ao altar, a noiva não sabia o que dizer. Aliás, ela nem precisava dizer nada, pois seus olhos já diziam tudo. Mas, ela não poderia deixar passar, alguma coisa deveria ser dita para marcar aquele momento para sempre.

"Olá, garotão!" Lois olhou nos olhos de Clark, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Cuide bem dela, ouviu bem?" O General disse num tom sério ao entregar a mão de Lois para Clark segurá-la.

"Eu não disse que um dia você casaria comigo?" Clark sussurrou, quando já estava olhando para o padre.

"Nem em seus sonhos! Dã!" Lois riu.

"Ah, é? Deve ter sido por isso que se atrasou..." Clark continuava a conversa, enquanto o padre já dizia umas palavras.

"Tsc. Não foi nada disso! O carro deu problema e..."

"SHHH!" Os convidados disseram em uníssono.

O casal olhou para trás, pediu desculpas e riu. As daminhas, sorridentes, seguravam a cauda do vestido de Lois e o pajem se preparava para ir entregar as alianças. A cerimônia corria como qualquer outra.

"Se alguém é contra esse matrimônio e tem algo a dizer, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!" O padre falou em alto e bom som.

Lana sorriu para Lex, que estava ao seu lado, como namorado. Ollie também sorriu, mas este estava sozinho. AC, Bart e Pete, quem diria, também estavam presentes. Chloe ainda chorava e era amparada por Jimmy e um lencinho. Os dois eram os únicos padrinhos do casal e estavam ao lado do Sr. e da Sra. Kent, que chorava rios de lágrimas também.

"Clark xpqz Kent, você aceita Lois Joanne Lane como esposa, promete amá-la e respeitá-la na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, e blábláblá?" O padre perguntou enquanto Clark segurava uma aliança e a mão esquerda de Lois.

"Sim. Eu aceito." Clark disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Lois, que estremeceu ao ouvir essas pequenas, mas grandiosas palavras.

Ele colocou a aliança no dedo dela e o padre repetiu o mesmo texto para Lois.

"Hum...deixa eu pensar..." Lois arqueou uma sobrancelha, colocou a mão na cintura e um dedo na boca.

Todos riram e levaram na esportiva, pois conheciam o jeito brincalhão da noiva, mas Clark ficou realmente assustado. Também, do jeito que é bobo...

"É claro que eu aceito, Smallville!" Lois colocou a aliança na mão dele de uma vez.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Jovem Clark, pode beijar a mais nova Sra. Kent!" O padre disse bem sorridente.

"Eu não acredito que vamos fazer isso em público!" Lois brincou.

Clark a abraçou e a beijou por segundos, em meio a gritos e aplausos. Uma outra música começou a tocar para a saída do casal. A festa também seria na fazenda, só que em outro lugar.

As daminhas jogavam flores do campo para o alto, enquanto os convidados jogavam quilos de arroz neles.

"Hey!" Lois reclamou enquanto cuspia um grão de arroz.

"Pense no lado bom, amor. Pelo menos, não vamos passar fome!" Clark disse enquanto tentava se proteger dos grãos.

Quando o casal chegou ao celeiro, Chloe e Sra. Kent ainda não haviam parado de chorar. Lois não sabia fazer outra coisa a não ser rir.

"Parem com isso!" Lois dizia enquanto abraçava as duas.

"É que eu nunca pensei ver meu filho casando tão cedo..." Martha dizia em meio a soluços. "E, me desculpe, Lois, muito menos com você!" Martha conseguiu rir no meio do choro.

"Há há há." Lois gargalhou com vontade. "Eu sei que isso era meio...impossível!" Lois sorriu enquanto Clark chegava e colocava as mãos nos ombros dela.

"Mas, vocês duas ainda não pararam de chorar?" Clark dava o seu lenço à mãe.

"Isso é muito emocionante, Clark..." Chloe disse.

Clark apenas sorriu e logo, Jonathan e Jimmy se aproximaram.

"Estão prontos para a festa?" Jimmy perguntou animado.

"Claro!" Clark e Lois deram as mãos e foram correndo, literalmente, para a pista de dança.

Todos se divertiam muito. Dançavam, comiam, bebiam, faziam brincadeiras...

Num determinado momento, Ollie observava o bolo de três andares, ainda sozinho.

"Já está querendo comer o bolo, não é?" Chloe perguntou, enquanto se aproximava com Lex e Lana.

"Estou tentando entender isso!" Ollie sorriu e apontou, com um copo na mão, para o alto do bolo.

"Ah! Isso!" Chloe olhou para Lex e Lana, que riram, abraçados.

Realmente, para quem não conhecesse o casal direito, não entenderia o porquê do tradicional casal de noivinhos ter sido trocado por "aquilo". O que havia em cima do bolo era um bonequinho nu e a noiva, com seu devido traje e um rabo de cavalo, tapando as partes íntimas do noivo com uma espiga de milho.

"É uma representação do dia em que se conheceram..." Chloe explicou com graça na voz.

Olliver fez uma cara de que ainda não tinha entendido e Lana continuou a explicar.

"Quando a Lois chegou em Smallville, a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Clark, nu, em um milharal."

"Ahh..." Agora, Ollie fazia cara de quem tinha entendido.

"Só podia ter sido idéia da Lois...!" Lex comentou.

"E é claro que o Clark ficou encabulado por isso. Mas, o que ele não faz por ela? Ela é o amor da vida dele!" Lana completou sorrindo.

"E a festa no celeiro? Também tem a ver com a história dos dois?" Ollie perguntou bastante curioso.

"Tem mais a ver com o Clark. Desde pequeno, ele gostava de ficar aqui. Mas, esse celeiro também foi palco de muitas conversas entre os dois, cenas de ciúme..." Chloe respondeu com detalhes.

"Cenas de ciúme?" Ollie perguntou, incrédulo, pois não imaginava Lois fazendo cenas de ciúme.

"AC." Chloe respondeu basicamente dessa vez e Ollie entendeu que o ciumento era Clark e, não a Lois.

"Mas, o que está havendo ali?" Chloe apontou para um grupo de amigas que se reuniam em um canto do celeiro.

"Chlo! A Lois vai jogar o buquê!" Lana disse animada. "Eu não posso perder essa, Lex! Vem, Chloe!" Lana deu um beijinho no namorado, puxou Chloe e as duas foram correndo.

"Essas mulheres..." Ollie comentou para Lex.

"Fico feliz de estar tudo bem entre a gente, cara." Lex disse a Ollie, que baixou os olhos.

"Eu também. Mas, fico feliz, principalmente, por que você mudou seus pensamentos!" Ollie apontou para Lex.

"Eu vi que valia a pena, e finalmente, acordei para o que é bom!" Lex apontou com a cabeça para Lana, que se acotovelava com as outras meninas.

"Você ia jogar o buquê sem a gente aqui?" Chloe gritou para prima, que já estava no alto do loft.

"Claro que não. Eu ia pedir ao Clark que chamassem vocês...!" Lois sorriu amigavelmente.

"Como é? Vamos logo com isso! Eu quero casar!" Uma amiga da Met-U gritava.

"Ok, suas desesperadas!" Lois riu e piscou para Clark, que estava um pouco atrás do grupo de meninas.

Lois se virou e começou a gritar:

"É um!" Ela ameaçou com o buquê. "É dois...!" Ela fez de novo, fazendo Clark sorrir para si mesmo. "É três!" Lois, finalmente, jogou o buquê.

"É meu."

"Não! É meu!"

"Pega!"

"Eeeee! Consegui!" Chloe pulava no meio das meninas com o buquê da prima. Ela saiu correndo em direção a Jimmy, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e o abraçou bem forte. "Nem acredito!" Chloe exclamou.

"Nem eu!" Jimmy disse, ironicamente, a AC, ainda abraçado a Chloe.

"Olhem! Eles já estão querendo ir embora..." AC apontou para o fundo do celeiro, onde novo grupo já se juntava.

"Vamos nos despedir!" AC disse ao casal.

"Hamram...estão com pressa, hein!" Bart sacaneava Lois e Clark.

"Ah, cala a boca, seu virgem!" Lois disse bem alto, fazendo Bart corar.

"Háhá. Até parece que sou virgem..." Bart disse tentando convencê-la.

"Lois, não precisa ficar com vergonha...todo mundo aqui sabe o que vão fazer agora!" Chloe tinha que dar a última provocada na prima, antes que ela seguisse para o Havaí em lua-de-mel.

"Hey, Chloe!" Lois colocou as mãos na cintura. Clark olhou pra ela e riu. Ele achava que ela estava muito engraçada com aquele vestido de noiva, o véu caindo e as mãos na cintura.

"É isso aí!"

"Até parece que não!"

"Haamm, safadinhos...!"

Comentários desses tipo abafaram a voz de Lois, que reclamava com a prima.

"Vocês vão viajar só amanha, não é, filho?" Martha perguntou, secretamente, para Clark, pois ela já pensava no que o filho poderia fazer com seus poderes. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. "Já se sente preparado para contar a ela?"

"Completamente, mãe..." Clark abraçou Martha, que nesse momento voltou a chorar. "De novo não, né, mãe!" Clark sorriu e enxugou uma lágrima no rosto de Martha.

"Bom, já vamos indo. Vocês fiquem aí com inveja da gente!" Lois gritava para os convidados, ainda entretida com aquele assunto. "Vamos, amor..." Lois deu o braço a Clark e os dois foram saindo do celeiro, com todo mundo atrás deles.

No meio do caminho, Lois fez questão de parar e pediu silêncio a todos.

"Err...primeiramente, eu quero dizer que estou muito feliz com a presença de todo mundo. Cada um de vocês foi especial e contribuiu para que esse casamento ocorresse."

Alguns sorrisos já começavam a brotar nos rostos dos convidados e eles cochichavam.

"Tá, tá, eu sei!" Lois retomava a voz. "Eu sei que muitos aqui, inclusive eu, jurava que veria uma vaca voando, mas não a Lois casando com o Clark." Lois deu a mão a Clark e olhou rapidamente para ele.

"Digo que vocês foram, e são especiais, porque cada um nos ajudou a vermos o que sentíamos de uma forma diferente." Lois dizia emocionada.

"Posso dizer que alguns foram até bem insistentes!" Lois olhou para a prima, que ria.

"Até uma garrafa de uísque inteira me fizeram beber!" O público riu. "Como se o álcool deixasse as coisas transparentes, não é, amor?" Lois perguntou a Clark, arrancando gargalhadas dos convidados.

"Agora é sério, gente. Agradeço, quer dizer, nós dois agradecemos, por tudo que fizeram pela gente. Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida porque eu me casei com o homem mais perfeito desse mundo.." Lois voltava a ficar com a voz embargada. "De tão perfeito, às vezes, acho que ele não é desse mundo...!" Clark sorria, de cabeça baixa, igualmente emocionado.

"Bom, antes que eu saia daqui chorando, vamos mudar o rumo desses discurso!" Lois levantou a cabeça, decidida. "Vocês podem gravar isso se quiserem. Prestem bem atenção no que vou dizer agora, porque, certamente, não ouvirão isso de novo!"

Lois segurou as duas mãos de Clark e disse bem alto: "Eu te amo, Clark Kent!" Todos riram e aplaudiram. "Peraí, peraí! É claro que vocês irão ouvir isso de novo. Muitas e muitas vezes! Eu só estava brincando!"

O casal deu um último beijo e entrou no carro, agora todo sujo e cheio de latinhas amarradas. Os dois seguiram para um hotel, em Metrópolis, para passarem a noite de núpcias. Na manhã seguinte, pegariam um avião para o Havaí.

Quando acordaram, Lois e Clark estavam totalmente relaxados, devido a noite de núpcias ma-ra-vi-lho-as que tiveram.

"Bom dia, amor..." Lois abriu os olhos e passou a mão nos cabelos de Clark.

"Bom dia. Que o nosso primeiro dia casado seja ótimo!" Clark deu um beijinho na esposa.

"O primeiro e todo o resto!" Lois abriu um sorrisão.

Clark foi tomar banho enquanto Lois via televisão.

"Amor?" Clark gritou do chuveiro. "Você pode ir pegando uma cueca pra mim na mala? Eu esqueci..."

"Claro!"

Lois levantou e quando abriu a mala de Clark, teve uma surpresa. Ela achou uma malha azul e uma capa vermelha.

"Mas...o que é isso?!" Lois dizia, espantanda, enquanto examinava melhor aquele "S" no peito.

"O que foi, amor?" Clark voltou ao quarto, enrolado na toalha e enxugando o cabelo.

"Isso!" Lois levantou a malha para que Clark pudesse ver. "Bom, que fantasia ridícula é essa? O Carnaval é só no ano que vem!" Lois ironizava.

"Caso eu precise dela, ela está aí!" Clark disse ao sentar na cama, decidido a contar tudo naquele momento.

"Precisar? E por que você precisaria disso?" Lois sentou ao lado dele.

"Essa é uma longa história..."

FIM

A/N: Segue a letra inteira de "I Knew I Loved You" e sua tradução. Eu ia colocar outra música (And Then You Kissed Me, do The Cardigans, que também é LINDA) para os dois, mas eu lembrei dessa música e a tradução é perfeita para a história do casal. Eu adorava essa música e antes de pegar a letra, eu já dizia que ia casar com ela. Depois que eu vi a letra, tive mais certeza ainda.

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

CHORUS

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

Repeat - Chorus

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you

EU SABIA QUE TE AMAVA

"Talvez seja intuição

Mas algumas coisas você apenas não questiona

Como em seus olhos

Eu vi meu futuro em um instante

E lá está

Eu acho que encontrei meu melhor amigo

Eu sei que isso pode soar um pouco louco

Mas eu acredito"

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar

Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer

E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida

Não há nenhuma rima ou razão

Somente este sentido do fim

E em seus olhos

Eu vi as partes que faltam

Eu procuro

E acho que encontrei o caminho de casa

Eu sei que pôde soar um pouco louco

Mas eu acredito

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer

Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer

E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida

Mil anjos dançam em torno de você

Eu estou completo agora que eu a encontrei

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer

Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida

Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer

E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida


End file.
